Drunk with no Keys
by Megari
Summary: After Crash and Burn, Sara and Catherine are drunk and Nick comes to help...sara passes out ns
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello party people! It's me AND me! OK so you're probably wondering who we are? Right? Well we're your friendly neighborhood PIXI AND RIVER, all 10 of us! Well we are here bringing you a Nick/Sara fic, cuz we're bored, so enjoy! :)

****

Chapter 1—Crashing and Burning

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Hank was cheating the whole time, but not on her, with her. She felt used and abused. She walked in a trance out to the parking lot and got into Catherine's truck and just stared blankly out the windshield. "You want a beer?" Sara lifted her head and looked at Catherine.

"Drive" The drive to the bar was done in silence. Sara just stared out the window once again in her trance. I hate him, I hate him. DIE LOSER! DIE! She thought to herself.

Catherine didn't dare to say anything, she didn't know what was wrong, but Sara looked like she was going to cry. If you're happy and you know it clap your hands, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands, if your happy and you know it and you really wanna show it if your happy and you know it clap your hands Catherine clapped her hands twice at a red light and Sara's head shot up. "You OK Cath?"

"Oh yea, you know I should be asking you the same thing."

"Oh" Sara turned her head once again and went back into her trance. Finally Catherine pulled into a parking lot and turned off the truck. 

"You ready?" Sara nodded and hopped out of the Tahoe. She looked up and read the bar's sign it said IXIP n' REVIR 'if you're drunk and you know it clap your hands'

"Hey Cath, you go here often?" 

"Yea, why?"

"No reason." Sara shook her head and they walked inside and seated themselves at a booth in a far corner.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Get me a beer first and then we'll talk." Catherine ordered two beers and two shot glasses. "OK, spill." Sara just sighed.

"I worked so hard to get into medical schoo-, I mean law school," She broke down in tears.

"Sara what does school have to do with anything?"

"I don't know" She shook her head "It just came out, can you ever forgive me?"

"OK I forgive you, now what's wrong?"

"Well Hank was cheating on me, no he wasn't, he was cheating on his girlfriend with me. Damn I feel slutty." She took a long sip of her beer.

"Sara that's not your fault! You should be blaming Hank not yourself!"

"Yea well, hey this is really good beer." The conversation went on and on about Sara liking the beer until Catherine couldn't take it anymore and Sara passed out. Catherine grabbed her cell phone and called Nick.

"Hey sexy cowboy!" 

"Uh Catherine is that you?" Nick asked.

"You betcha, hey sweetie do you think you could come pick us up Sara passed out and I'm a lil tipthy."

"OK where are you?"

"If you're drunk and you know it clap your hands." Catherine clapped her hands and dropped the phone. "Ah shit!" she picked it up " Nick are you OK did you hit your head?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I dropped you!"

"Oh, OK, I'll be over In a few."

"OK! Bye sweetie love ya Muuah!"

"alright bye" Nick hung up is phone and drove to if IXIP n' REVIR.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2-No keys

It took Nick about 15 minutes to drive to the bar. When he got there he saw Catherine sitting in a booth in the far corner, but he didn't se Sara. He walked over to where Catherine was and stopped at the end of the table. "Hey Cath where's Sara?"

"Oh Thara ith sthleefing! Shee!" She pointed to the other side of the table. Nick looked to where Catherine was pointing and there was Sara passed out and drooling.

"OK, let's get you guys home. Cath give me your keys."

"Don't be tho puthy! PUTHY!" She pointed her finger at him and attempted to stand up but fell over and started laughing hysterically. He bent down and picker her up and carried her out to his truck. "Aww your tho thtrong and manly and tho damn thexy" He rolled his eyes, put her seatbelt on closed the door and locked it. "HEY! How am I thuppothed to get home now?! You locked me in here!" He rolled his eyes again and went back inside for Sara.

"Hey Sara, Sara. You gotta wake up." She groaned and kept sleeping. He tried to shake her awake but she slapped his hands. 

"NO! I won't go! You can't make me!!." Nick sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Hey! That's bnot bery fari! HAHAHA! I said berry fairy! I'm so funny! HA! I made a funny!"

"Oh my god. Let's go." He carried her outside and she passed out again and rested her head on his shoulder. He put her in the backseat and he got into the driver seat.

"Hey look! Thara is sthleefing again! Aww isn't that tho sweef? Hey Nick while she's not looking kiss me!" Catherine leaned over to him and he backed away.

"Uh no, your drunk Sara's drunk let's go."

"Thee's not drunk! Thee's sthleefing! You can't be drunk and sthleef at the thame time!DUH!" Nick rolled his eyes again and drove to Catherine's house. He brought her inside gave her a glass of water and left. Then he made his way to Sara's apartment comlplex. 

"Hey Sara where are your keys?" He asked when they stopped at a red light. Sara didn't say anything she just rolled over and fell off the seat. "OK we'll just go to my house." Nick drove to his house and carried Sara inside. He put her in his bed and took off her shoes. He covered her up with a blanket and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

I woke up, and my head was killing me. It felt like I got hit with a bowling pin upside the head a few times. I sat up in my bed realizing that it wasn't my bed, and I had no shoes. I looked around the room and the walls were blue don't I have purple walls? Damn! What happened to me? I found a nightstand by the bed and opened the drawer. I found a gun. I took it out and started to make my way down the hall. I saw a flickering light in what looked like to be the living room. Probably a TV I walked over to the couch where I saw someone sleeping. I drew the gun pointed it at the man's head and pulled the blanket off him. He jumped. "SARA! What the hell are you doing?!" Oh shit! It was Nick, oops.

"Oh hey Nick."

"Oh Hey Sara" He said sarcastically, "Why you trying to kill me?"

"I thought you were a kidnapper or somethin."

"Oh well I'm not. Obviously. You and Cath got drunk. I picked you guys up brought her home and you were passed out the entire time, and I couldn't find your keys, so I brought you here."

"Oh, but we didn't…umm" She pointed her fingers back and forth between her and Nick.

"Oh no we didn't"

"Oh, OK" DAMN! The one night I get drunk, and Nick takes me home I pass out and don't even get to make out with him. What kind of drunk crazy person am I? Shut up Sidle you're talking to yourself! GRR! I shook my head and sat down on the couch. "Nick, I think I'm gonna be sick!" I got back up and ran to the door, which I thought was the bathroom. I opened the door and threw up.

"SARA! THAT'S NOT THE BATHROOM!! THAT"S MY CLOSET!"

"Sorry Nick. Umm where is the bathroom?" He stood up and guided me to the bathroom. "Thanks, where are you going?"

"To do laundry, my towels were clean but now they're dirty"

"What happened to them?"

"You threw up on them."

"Oh my god I'm so," I threw up again this time into the toilet "Sorry"

"It's OK, I'll be back in a sec."

"OK." I threw up again. "I don't feel so good." I slumped down next the tub and closed my eyes. Nick flushed the toilet and sat down next me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. My eyes started to get heavy and I could feel myself falling asleep. I guess Nick noticed because he picked me up and brought me back to his room and laid me down on his bed. I curled up into a little ball and fell asleep. He was walking away, I had to do something. "Nick, stay with me." I mumbled. He didn't answer me he just laid down next to me and pulled me to him. I let myself drift to sleep.


	4. FOR! FOR! FOR! FOR! no FOR! BAD! BAD!

****

Chapter 4

Nick's POV 

I woke up with Sara's head still on me and her arms holding onto me with a death grip. I pry her hands off of me, carefully then go and take a shower. I got out of the shower and peeked into my room with Sara still in the same position that I had left her in. I leave some Advil and a glass of water by the nightstand with a note.

__

Sara,

I've gone to work; there's some Advil for you on the nightstand. I'll be back later, and don't worry about Gris I'll talk to him. Eat whatever you want, watch TV do what ever you want. 

Love Nick

I left the note by the Advil then left off for shift.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Warrick's POV

I come to work early for some paper work that I want done before shift starts. I finished the papers half an hour before shift starts. So I go to Grissom's office to hand it into him when I hear some odd noises inside. Like loud thumping noises, the sounds of papers crunching, and things before being knocked over inside. I deiced on knocking on the door would be a good idea.

'What the hell do you want!' Catherine yells from inside the room.

'I have some papers for Grissom.'

'Just leave it by the door.' Grissom yells inside followed by giggles from Catherine.

'What are you guys doing in there?'

'WORKING!' They answer in unison. 

'Oh OK, well shift starts in ten minutes.'

'Ahh shit!' Catherine yells. Followed by what's supposed to be a whispered conversation, 'Grissom give me my thong back.'

'Only if you give me my boxers.'

'I don't want to though. I like you the way you are now.'

'Me too.' Five minutes later Catherine emerges from the room, with her shirt inside out, ruffled hair, lipstick all over her face and her skirt was up uncomfortably. 

'Oh hey Warrick you're still here?'

'Yeah I needed to tell Grissom something really quick.'

'What do you need War?' Grissom appeared next to Catherine glasses on crooked; shirt buttoned up wrong, lipstick on his lips, and what looked like the being of a hickey on his neck.

'Nothing now. I'll see you in the break room.' I walked away and into the break room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's taken us so long to update, the Meg part of Megari was in Florida for a week! Bad Lady! I sorry. You better be sorry! OK! Anyways, back to the story!

Nick's POV

I walk into the breakroom and see Warrick sitting on the couch with his head in his hands rocking back and forth. "Hey Warrick are you OK man?"

"NO!! DO I LOOK OK!!!" His head shot up and he knocked his coffee over.

"Whoa calm down there buddy. Calm those hormones."

"I'm not the one with raging hormones our parents are!"

"What are you talking about Crazy head! Besides I thought that your parents were dead?"

"They are, but you're missing the point! You know Grissom . . . Catherine. . . having . . . in the office . . . thongs missing . . . liking the way you are now . . . sex!"

"OK tell me again only in complete sentences." Nick told him getting himself a cup of coffee.

'I went to Grissom's office to give him some paper work, and then I heard Catherine and Grissom talking about thongs, and boxers, and liking the way you were now. Then they opened the door and it was terrible. I almost walked in on mom and dad having sex. OH GOD!!"   
  
Nick spat out his coffee and started choking, "What?!"

"It was terrible! I am so traumatized…I can never look at them the same way again!" Nick started laughing hysterically when Grissom and Catherine waltzed into the breakroom. Warrick saw them and ran.

"What's wrong with him?' Grissom wondered.

"Family matters." Nick answered trying not to break out laughing again.

"Oh, so where's Sara?" Catherine asked.

"She's sick. She should be better by tomorrow."

"Bad hangover huh?" Catherine asked.

"Yup."

"OK, back to work people. Nick you and Warrick have a DB at the Belagio, Catherine you're with me, we've got a DB in the desert." Nick started laughing.

"Ooo Nice and crispy just the way I like it." Catherine said and started laughing. Nick just cringed.

"OK leaving now! Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Nick ran and gave Catherine a quick kiss on the cheek and ran for the door.

Sara's POV

I wake up, and my head is killing me. OWIE! I sit up in bed and I find a note from Nick on his nightstand. I read it and take the Advil that he has left for me. Damn I smell funny. I get up and take a shower. Ah shit, I need some clothes. I rummage through Nick's dresser and find some boxers and a white beater. I'm not that hungry, so I just sit on Nick's couch and watch some TV, oh look! Soap Operas! I can only stand so much of these things and I soon fall asleep.

Nick's POV

I come home and I see that Sara is asleep on _my_ couch, wearing _my_ clothes watching _my_ TV. But hey sharing is caring right? The TV sounds with Rose pleading to Jack.

"Jack! I'll never let you go!' Rose throws Jack off the board that she was laying on. I start to laugh, now knowing Sara's weakness Soap Opera's and sappy movies. I turn off the TV, and Sara starts to wake up. 

"Morning sleeping beauty." She blushes.

"Morning"

"I see you found some things to watch * cough * soap operas * cough *"

"Oh what? No, I must have uhh rolled on the remote or something. I was watching the discovery channel." She stammered.

"Uh huh sure. You're not very good at lying. It's OK your secret is safe with me."

"But I wasn't watching them!" She whines, I move and sit down on the couch. 

"Warrick has been traumatized."

"What? How?"

"Long story short, he caught Griss and Catherine having sex in his office."

"Oh EW! GROSSNESS!!"

"Yea I know, mom and dad ew!" Sara just looked confused.


	6. Chapter 6

ATTACK OF THE KILLER MEGARI!!! Eeeek! Run for the hills!

A/N:  we're Baaaaack!! Don't ya just love us??? Hmmm? Ya know ya love us! Come on admit it! See ha!! I told you did! I win!! * Dances around library *

Here We Go . . . 

Chapter 6- Sara's POV 

****

          Nick and I were watching T.V all cuddly on the couch, when my tummy grumbled.  Nick looked down at me and laughed.  "Don't laugh at me! Your just jealous Nicky!"

"Yup that's it, you caught me.  No seriously though, are you hungry?"  My stomach grumbled again.

"I think I just answered for myself."  Nick started laughing.

"OK, I'll make some pancakes."  Nick got up and went to work in the kitchen.  I followed and sat myself down on the counter across from the stove.  And I got lost in Nick's ass world while he made breakfast.  I don't know how much time passed, but Nick was done making breakfast.

"Hey Sar you want some?"

"Uh huh"

"You want some salt in your apple juice?"

"Uh huh"

"You want to have sex with me?"

"Uh huh" I look up realizing what I had just said.  "Shit, did I just say that?"

"Uh huh"

"Cute Nick, very cute."  I could feel the blood rush into my face.

"Hey I thought it was cute.  And besides I just caught you looking at my ass Sidle."  I turn even more red.

"Well it's a damn fine ass Nick." I just couldn't resist, I could see color beginning to form in his cheeks.  We eat breakfast in silence, stealing glances at each other.  Well silence between us, not me and my head.  Yippee! Party time, me and Nick gonna party hardy rock and roll sex drugs, birth control!  What? Where the hell did that come from? You duh! It's your thoughts!  Well get me outta my thoughts!  Doesn't work that way, besides you know you want to jump Nick!  Yea well there's a table between us right now so you know. Move the damn table dumb ass!  Great I'm getting sex advice from my own head.  Real cool, real sane.  Where's my psychiatrist?  You stopped going.   Well maybe I should start going back!  OK do what you want I still got the number so whenever you want to go back just tell yourself Thanks I'll keep that in mind. 867-5309 isn't that a song?  I was taken out of my thoughts by Nick's voice.

"Sar, are you done?"  I just looked at him and nodded.  He took the plate and cleaned up from breakfast.  He was standing at the sink washing the pan, when it was like someone else took over me. HA! LOSER who's in control now! AND I get to jump Nick! I stood and walked and stood behind Nick.  I tapped on his shoulder lightly and he turned around.  His shirt was all wet from washing dishes.  I pin him against the counter and kiss him wildly.

"Whoa??!?! Where'd that come from?"

"Sorry, I feel like a whole new person!" Let me out! It's my turn!!

"Hey I never said that I was complaining.  Now lets do this right."

"What we we're doing was wro-" I was suddenly against the refrigerator.  "Erph" Nick's hands made their way up my shirt.  And my hands fumbled with the button of his pants.  We start falling to the floor, well I am and I pull Nick with me.  In between this he has managed to pull his pants and shirt off, and is now clad in his boxers and socks. I look down at his feet and giggle.  "Nick did you have trouble dressing yourself this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your socks don't match.  Your left is red and your right is green."

"Dammit not again!"

"OK I don't care about the socks! Take them off!"

"If I do my feet will be cold."

"Nicky, please?"  I whined into his ear.

"Fine fine, but only if you take your shirt off."

"I'm wearing your shirt."  I grinned.

"Fine I'll take _my _shirt off of _your _body."  Before I could react Nick had pulled the shirt over my head.  "What happened to your bra?"

"I threw up on it."

"Oh, OK" We had done enough talking.  I went back to kissing him wildly.  Hey lemme out!  I want some!  Sharing is caring, remember Nick!  Finally I was back! Bout time I listened to myself. OK now just finish what I started  THEN SHUT UP!!! STUPID HEAD!  I ridded myself of the rest of my clothes, while Nick removed his annoying as hell mismatched socks and boxers.  I laid down, Nick on top of me.  

"Ahh cold floor cold floor!"

"Do you want me to warm it up for you?"

"No, I want you to warm me up, now shut up and have sex with me."


	7. Chapter VII ECCE! ROMAN NUMBERS

A/N:  Aren't are author's notes interesting and fun???  They're the best part of the story!! I bet that you're just reading this because of the author notes. I agree, yeah me too. DER you're the one who said it!! We're so weird… especially when we write these stories at school.  OK….on to chapter 7.  Chapter 7 already? Shut up ladi! OK! I said SHUT UP! I sorry! SHUTUP! STOP TALKING HANDS IN LAP! DON"T MOVE!!

Chapter 7 

* ~ A couple Hours Later ~ *

'Nick, do you wear any man thongs?'   I asked him.

'ummmmm NO!  Why?'

'Well because Hank did, and I think that I'll keep my sex to men who don't wear men thongs.  They're gross.'

'OK, well umm I like boxers…'

'Good, me to!'  I said as my cell phone started to ring. 'Grr! Who ever that is I'm gonna kill em'!'  I answer the phone.  'Hello?' 

"Sara I need you to-' 

"HELL No Grissom!  I was sick, and I'm going to come in at my regular time! OK!!! Is that OK with you _BUGBOY_?!??

'Uh?'

"Good! That's what I thought!!'  And I hung my phone and slid it back onto the kitchen table, then went back to cuddling with Nick.

" So Grissom wanted-' Nick started.

"Nick. Don't ever start a conversation with "Grissom wants".  He's a moron, he doesn't know what he wants.' I started punching my left hand with my right.

'Uh Sara…what are you doing?"

"Pretending my hand is Grissom's head.'

"Oh, well uh how about you stop thinking of Grissom and make out with me?'

'I can't'

'Why not?'

"I'm cold, this floor is freezing, hasn't anyone ever heard of insulation?'  Nick stood up and picked me up with him, and he carried me into his bedroom.  His cell phone went off. ' Don't answer that.  It's probably Grissom.'

'I have to, he's my boss.'

'Fine, fine, have it your way.'

'I already did' He waggled his eyebrows at me, and left the room to go answer his phone.  He came back a few minutes later with a sad look on his face.  

'What's wrong baby?'

'Grissom called,'

'I know that much.'

'He needs us to come in, they've got a triple homicide and they need our help.'

'He didn't tell me that.'

'That's because you cut him off.'

'OH, well then I'll need to get some clothes from my house.'

'Wear this until we get to your place then.'  Nick threw me a pair of sweat pants and his frat symbol on a T-Shirt.

'Why?'

'Because as much as I would love to have you in my car with no clothes on, I think that the neighbors will think that I'm crazy.'

'Oh.'  We dressed in silence then Nick drove me out to my house.  He followed me to my bedroom and I picked out some clothes.  Then we drove over to the lab.  As I got out of the car Nick's hand some how found its place on my ass.  'Lost?'

'No, I'm fine.'  Nick coughed.

'Why is your hand down south then?'

'I'm from Texas, I like the south.'

'Not at the lab, that's north.'

'So you'd rather me feel you up north at the lab?'

'WALKING NOW!'  I laughed as I started walking towards the lab doors.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:  Hello kids! Do you know what time it is?!? That's right! It's story time!! And look Nick and Sara are here * holds up sock puppet that says NICK on it *  Hello Nick! * holds up another sock puppet that says SARA on it * Hello Sara! Watch them dance * Waves arms around wildly * Oh wow! You guys are great dancers.  Now watch them kiss! * Makes sock puppets kiss * Now watch them fu- NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter 8 

****

Sara's POV

Nick and I were in the interrogation room, we had just brought in Stanley Sharp for murder. 'Stanley' Nick started saying.

'My name is not STANLEY!  They call me pancake' he turned to me, 'Sexy pancake'

'OK, well sexy pancake you told us that you've never met a Rachel Smith, then why did she give you ten thousand dollars?' I asked him.

'What can I say? I'm a sexy machine pancake! The ladies just can't keep their hands off me.'

'Well I can, so why did she give you ten grand?'

'I told you already! I'm a sexy machine pancake!'

'OK so you're a male prostitute?'

'That's not a very nice way of putting it.'

'We found Ms. Smith's blood in you car, and your fingerprints on her body.' Nick said. 'Did you kill her?'

'I told you, my name is Pancake!'

'OK! Sexy Machine Pancake! Did you kill Rachel Smith?!' I yelled.

'It depends, if I say yes do I get a biscuit?'

'Did you or did you not!?!'

'Not on purpose!'

'Take him away' Nick signaled.  As "sexy pancake" left he yelled to me ' 10 days, 10 thousand dollars! Remember that! Call me!'  I shook my head and went to stand by Nick.

'Well that went well' I said as I rested my arms on his shoulders.

'Yea, if you call getting asked out by a man that goes by the name "Sexy Machine Pancake" well, then everything went fine,'  he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and started to kiss my neck.

'Nicky, we're at work' I mumbled as his lips met with mine. He didn't answer back, but just kept kissing me.  I pulled him closer to me and we ended up lying down on the interrogation room table.  I could feel one of his hands make its way under my shirt, and his other hand was under my hand as a pillow. Nick's kisses were mesmerizing, we got lost in each other…

Warrick's POV

I had forgotten FOR some paper work in the other side of the mirror ( a/n what the hell is that thing called????? ) .   I walked in and got the papers and know one was there.  Then I looked up.  There was Nick and Sara in the integration room.  Sara was half undressed while Nick was over her on the table.  

'Oh no, oh no.  Bad Warrick, bad!'  I left the room quickly and locked the door behind me so that no one will have to witness the terrible scene I just witnessed.  I went back to my office then decided to bail  Nick out of there before he go into to much trouble.  I reached for my phone and dialed Nick's phone. 

A gasping Sara answered the phone, 'Hello?'

'I thought that I just dialed Nick.'  I said to her.

'Oh well umm he's here.'  I heard some muffled noises then Nick's voice came over the phone.

'Hey War.'

'Nick your at work.'

'Erm yeah, I know that.'

'You should umm be more careful.'

'With what?'

'Your with Sara, in the integration room with the world to watch you, I'd be careful.  Because if Grissom caught you two then you'd be done for.  But I caught you so ummm you hurt me, really it hurt.' 

'Oh sorry Warrick, it's just that we sort of got a little carried away with-'

'Yeah I noticed, and I never want to see that much of Sara EVER again. She's like my sister, would you like to watch your sister getting it on Nick?'

'That's gross.'

'Ok then, watch yourself.'  I hung up the phone, then smiled at my accomplishment in saving there ass.


End file.
